


Warm

by orphan_account



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Mark x You tag is added because Yancy doesn’t have a tag yet, only yancy loving here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yancy is touchstarved and needs some hugs.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/You, Yancy (A Heist With Markiplier)/Reader, Yancy (A Heist With Markiplier)/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 375





	Warm

You’re not sure how to label what you and Yancy have. Ever since you decided to spend more time in the penitentiary, he hung around you a lot. He’d taken a liking to you, that much was clear. If not for how much time he spent around you, then it was obvious in his lingering hugs and the way he always grabbed your hand when showing you around. Or maybe you were reading into everything too much. You liked him, that was certain. 

But despite all that, when you’d made a joke saying he could _totally_ show up in your cell that night for cuddles, you hadn’t expected him to take you seriously. Not that you minded. It was pretty cute, really. 

“How… How did you even get in here?” You’re not expecting a real answer. Yancy knows many ways of getting around this place, but is not eager to share them. 

His shoulders slump, the slight smile that had shone on his face now washed away. “Yous don’t want me here? I can go if-” 

“No, no- That’s not what I meant, I just…” With a second good look at him, it begins to dawn you. Avoiding your gaze, fiddling with his thumbs- He’s  _ nervous _ and at that realization, your heart softens in your chest. You shift more towards the wall, shooting him a small and patting the mattress next to you. “Come on. I promised cuddles, so, that’s what you’re getting.” 

He hesitates for a split second and you worry you messed up, before he takes off his shoes and lays down next to you. Yancy just rolled over to face you, staring at you expectantly. 

Has he… Not really cuddled before? Not been held by someone who cares about him? Or was he simply nervous? You don’t want to make him sad, so your questions go unspoken. Perhaps for another time. For now, you change your position and wrap an arm around him, pulling him close instead of answering his question. Your hold is far from crushing. However, the bed is quite small, so the two of you end up quite squished together regardless.

Yancy doesn’t relax. It’s like hugging a plank and a slight guilt starts itching at you. You don’t want to force him into anything he doesn’t “Hey, do you want to stop or…?” You mumble your question. The situation does feel intimate, a normal tone of voice didn’t feel appropriate.

“No.” His answer is firm and he buries himself against your neck, seemingly wanting to be as close as possible. “No, sorry, please don’t lemme go.” He continues, softer. So you don’t. While it does take a bit of time, he slowly but surely grows less tense and soon enough, he’s practically clinging onto you. You run your fingers through his hair and he sighs, humming.

When you press a light kiss to his forehead, you can feel him smile against your skin. It could just be your imagination but you swear he feels warmer too. 

Extra; You wake up, unsure of the time, the only thing that immediately registers in your mind is Yancy’s tight hold. Both of you must’ve fallen asleep. Being practically used as a teddy bear wasn’t the most comfortable position, sadly. When you try to escape, his grip only tightens and a noise that you think is a “Noooo…” escapes his lips. He nuzzles his face further into the crook of your neck, stubble tickling against your skin. 

You just barely suppress a laugh and decide to let him hold you a little longer.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at cupiddrabbles if you want to request a oneshot yourself and thanks for reading!


End file.
